The present invention relates to dry stack construction blocks, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to dry stack construction blocks, and to systems and methods for dry stack block wall construction.
Masonry blocks used in the construction industry may be typically constructed of various materials, e.g., lightweight concrete being the most prevalent. Various designs of blocks have also been utilized, many attempting to minimize the weight of the block while preserving as much structural strength as possible. A typical block design includes exterior walls connected by webs of various designs, creating interior cores of air space, which results in reducing weight of the block. In addition, the air space provides for decreasing overall thermal conductivity of the block.
Typical masonry block wall construction included mortar joints between blocks of each course and between successive courses of blocks, requiring skilled labor to erect the wall. The mortar joints provide for leveling and maintaining uniform dimensions for each course of block albeit variations in dimensions of individual blocks.
Masonry block construction without use of mortar between adjacent blocks is typically also referred to as dry stack block construction. Some advantages of the dry stack block construction in comparison to mortared block wall construction include, for example, increased construction speed, decreased labor costs and simple skill level required for mere stacking of blocks along a desired wall alignment. Further, a tray for holding of bricks and/or of mortar (“hod tenders”) is not required. Structural strength of a block wall is provided by, e.g., horizontal bond beams and/or vertical grout columns, each with one or more reinforcing bars (“rebar”) grouted in place.